


A Love That Feels This Right

by DontLetHimGo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (just a little), (kinda), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Caught, Closeted, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, Frottage, Harry does briefly have a small panic attack, Head Boy Harry, Hotel Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Prom, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sixth Form, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, it's not described in great deal but can easily be skipped, more info in author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLetHimGo/pseuds/DontLetHimGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>As always, the classic high-school rumour mill is never completely reliable. Sure, there are those stories that fly around that turn out to be true—like the one about Niall getting with a model at a party a few months ago (which Louis still struggles to believe)—but this ‘rumour’ has so many versions, and none of them are actually right. </em><br/>  </p><p>The Sixth Form AU where Louis is the footie team captain, Harry is head boy, and no one at school has any idea that the two of them are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Feels This Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I came across the first few pages of this in my drafts about a month ago, and realised that it was an AU I really wanted to finish, so here we are! I hope you like it :) It's pretty much a smut and fluff-fest. 
> 
> Title from 'They Don't Know About Us' by One Direction, 'cause I'm cheesy like that.
> 
> Regarding the brief panic attack mentioned in the tags, it takes place between the football in the park scene and where the new scene starts with: "As he and Louis approach...". It's not written in any great detail, but if it may potentially be a trigger for you, I recommend you skip past it. You won't miss much, and if you have any questions, feel free to send me a message at [my tumblr.](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction and this work is completely fictional.
> 
> This is a work written by myself, and I do not wish for it to be posted elsewhere. Even if you give me credit, I would much prefer that it stay here on ao3 and on my tumblr only. Thank you!

  
  


It’s eight-thirty in the morning, and when the automatic doors slowly open before him, numerous pairs of eyes fall onto his appearance. The entrance foyer isn’t very large, but there are groups around the water fountain, people flooding in and out of the toilets, and—directly in his line of sight—one of his most favourite people in the world.

As always, the classic high-school rumour mill is never completely reliable. Sure, there are those stories that fly around that turn out to be true—like the one about Niall getting with a model at a party a few months ago (which Louis  _ still  _ struggles to believe)—but this ‘rumour’ has so many versions, and none of them are actually right. 

As Louis approaches said favourite person, the two of them make eye contact and share a small smile before Louis has an arm being thrown over his shoulder. 

“Hey, man!” is exclaimed into his ear, closely followed by a whispered, “I missed you last night; I hope you’re feeling better. You look lovely, by the way.”

Despite having known this boy for over six years—since he slid into the seat next to Louis in the form room and formally introduced himself as ‘Harry Edward Styles’—Louis still struggles to keep a neutral expression on his face every morning when he receives such loving compliments. 

Just as Louis mumbles a soft ‘thank you’, the other boys around them notice his presence and shout loud greetings and comments on all sorts of subjects that Louis can’t take in because of the comforting arm across his shoulder blades. To the others, it’s just a pally embrace, but to him, it’s so much more. Just a single touch from Harry is enough to make his skin burst into teenage, clichéd flames. 

 

~*~

 

“Harold, you should be in a lesson right now.”

Harry hums against the soft skin of Louis’ neck. “I’d rather be here with you.”

Louis can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s sappiness as he raises a hand to stroke it through Harry’s hair. “You never used to be so rebellious, you know.”

Harry looks up with a small smirk lifting the corner of his lips. “I wonder what changed me.”

“I can’t be to blame for everything, surely.”

“No, not at all.”

They meet in the middle, lips brushing softly as Louis’ fingers knot with the curly strands at the back of Harry’s neck. As strong arms wrap around Louis’ waist, he positively melts, feeling warmth all over. Harry’s presence is soft and comforting, like a mug of hot tea on a chilly day, washing away the worry that is always lingering in the back of Louis’ mind. It’s always there; that terrifying thought of the bathroom door flying open, revealing some homophobic prick who would probably dislike the sight of the footie team captain snogging his best mate—who is also the head boy. 

It’s only a few short moments later when they pull apart, and Harry’s bottom lip is jutting out in a pout. “Do I really have to go? It’s only psychology—I doubt Miss Robinson will miss me.”

Louis mirrors the pout, but pulls out his phone to check the time. “Honey, you’re almost fifteen minutes late. I’ll see you at lunch though, yeah?”

Harry’s face transforms into something even sadder, his eyes wide like those of a puppy that has been scolded. “What about third period?”

“I’ve got training.”

“ _ Why?” _

Louis chuckles, and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “We have a match soon, remember?” When Harry’s expression remains utterly disappointed, he adds: “We can meet up after school too, if you like?”

Harry immediately perks up. “You can come over to mine! My mum misses you, and she won’t be home until later so we can… you know... talk and stuff.”

Louis bites his lip to try and hold back the fond smile that is threatening to break out at his boyfriend’s comment. As Harry continues to watch him nervously, he leans forward to whisper, “We can talk all you want to, baby,” nibbling Harry’s earlobe for good measure. 

After letting out a shaky breath, Harry steps back out of Louis’ embrace and nods to himself. “Okay. Right. See you later, then.”

And then he’s gone, the door swinging shut behind him as Louis laughs softly to himself, loving how he can get his boyfriend flustered in mere seconds. 

 

~*~

 

“Aha; speak of the devil!” Niall exclaims as Louis returns to their table in the common room. 

Louis rolls his eyes. “What have you been saying now?”

Niall shrugs in a manner which is clearly trying to say ‘you have nothing to worry about’, but it does in fact make Louis very worried. “Nothing much. Just talking ‘bout how it’s been a long time since you last got with anyone.”

Pausing in pulling his biology textbook out of his bag, Louis turns and eyes Niall suspiciously. “And this has been a relevant topic of conversation, how?”

“Zayn reckons he’s found the perfect girl for ya.”

It’s now Zayn’s turn to get a look from Louis, but he just shrugs in a manner very similar to Niall’s. “El from my external chem class at the girls’ school. She’s smart, hot, can talk the hind-leg off a donkey—”

“—and I bet she’d full-on fancy you!” Niall finishes, smiling widely. 

Louis lets out a heavy breath, trying to come up with the right way to say no to his friends for about the twentieth time. “I’m sorry lads, but I’m not really bothered about getting with anyone at the moment. I’ve got enough on my plate as it is.”

Not seeming like he’s going to back down anytime soon, Niall keeps going. “You’ll at least talk to her though, right? She might change your mind!”

“There’s a party on Saturday night at Liam’s. She said she’s gonna be there,” Zayn explains, also looking hopeful.

Not one to disappoint, Louis shrugs dismissively as he says, “I’ll think about it.”

 

~*~

 

“A party? Oh, Lou, you know I’d like to, but—”

“You’re a horny drunk?” Louis suggests, grinning cheekily down at Harry, whose head is in his lap.

Harry looks lost for a second as he tries to come up with something to fight back with, but ends up retaliating by pulling Louis’ sock off. “I’m not as bad as you.”

Louis lets out a squawk of indignation, (gently) pushes Harry’s head out of his lap and rolls away on the bed, facing the wall. It only takes very few seconds for Harry to pounce, lying on top of Louis and pressing kisses all over his face. 

The forced scowl on Louis’ face really doesn’t last much longer, and soon he’s giggling, turning his head just a little to the right to capture Harry’s lips from where they rest at the corner of Louis’ mouth. 

“You’re too cute for your own good sometimes, you know that?” Louis says softly once they pull apart, looking up into Harry’s shining eyes. 

Harry just grins, and swoops down to kiss Louis once again; this time much more forceful and passionate as he nudges Louis’ lips apart, licking into his mouth. When he has to move back to breathe, Louis takes the opportunity to flip the two of them over and leans down to nibble on Harry’s jaw, listening to the sound of Harry’s shallow breaths. 

"I thought we were just talking," he whispers.

Louis grins against Harry's skin. "We are just talking, aren't we?" 

After a short pause, Harry clears his throat. "Sure."

Nothing else has chance to be said, because Louis leans up and covers Harry's mouth with his own, holding one hand against the younger boy's cheek and running the other through his hair. Harry keens into the kiss and rolls his hips up against Louis' simultaneously, pulling a groan out of each of them. Chasing the feeling, Louis moves up into it, and soon the two of them are grinding against each other lazily, lips fused together and tongues meeting between mouths. Before they come in their pants like the teenagers they are, Louis rolls them over again and pulls back from the kiss to grin down at his flustered boyfriend and raise an eyebrow in question. 

"What time did you say your mum would be home?"

"Um." Harry sucks in a breath and as he's letting it out again, Louis can practically see him trying to come up with the right answer. "About six, I think."

Louis hums and makes a point of pulling his phone out of his back pocket and checking the time, even though there’s an alarm clock on Harry’s bedside table. "Well, it's ten-to six now—how do you feel? Is ten minutes going to be enough for my baby?" 

Harry's Adam's apple bobs as he nods slowly, his lip held between his teeth. 

"Use your words, love," Louis prompts. 

When Harry blurts, "Yes, it will," almost straight away, Louis is quick to lean down to kiss him softly.

"Good boy," he mumbles, holding back his smile when Harry shivers against him. 

Louis unfastens the last few buttons of Harry’s school shirt, pressing his lips against the soft skin of the other boy’s stomach as he slowly pulls down his trousers along with his socks. 

Harry squirms underneath him, prompting Louis to move one hand upwards to press his hips down into the mattress as a reminder. Immediately falling still, Harry drops his head back into the scatter cushions still on his bed and closes his eyes in ecstasy as Louis mouths the outline of his cock through the cotton. 

“ _ Lou,”  _ Harry whines. “Lou, please.”

Not one to deny his boy of anything, Louis quickly pulls down Harry’s boxers far enough to get his lips on the skin of his cock, leaving butterfly kisses as he removes the offending item of clothing the rest of the way. 

Harry keens at the feeling, his hands twitching at the urge to reach down and knot his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair as Louis finally gets the head of Harry’s dick in his mouth. 

“Lou—Lo _ uis _ .”

Louis pulls off of Harry’s cock for long enough to look up at Harry through his eyelashes and say, “What’s up, baby?”

Harry’s eyes fall closed for a second, seemingly trying to gather himself together before answering. Louis is always amazed at how quickly Harry turns soft and pliant during sex. 

“We’ve”—Harry pauses to huff out a breath—“We’ve only got five minutes.”

Louis had already forgotten about the fact that the two of them are pushed for time. He glances at the clock and notices that it currently reads  **17:54.**

“Looks like you’re gonna have to be quick then,” Louis comments, immediately moving back down to wrap his lips around Harry’s dick and take him in about three-quarters of the way. 

Harry’s eyes roll back slightly and he feels himself melting into the mattress as Louis continues taking him in even further, letting out a moan as he purposely runs his tongue along the bottom of his cock. Louis pulls back a little before pressing forward so Harry is nudging the back of his throat. He doesn’t gag—thanks to a decent amount of practice—but hums as he moves back again, the vibrations sending pleasure rocketing through Harry’s body. 

Louis glances up when Harry lets out a sound of pleasure, his eyes moving from Harry’s face to the clock again.  **17:56.**

_ Shit.  _

Moving a hand from Harry’s hip to the base of his cock, Louis pulls back a little further so he can suckle at the head and press his tongue insistently against the parts he knows will make Harry squirm. Predictably so, Harry’s back arches a little and lets out a soft whimper and Louis doesn’t hold back for a second. 

“ _ Louis _ .”

“H,” Louis pulls off to say, “are you close?”

“So”—Harry pauses to let out a moan—“So close, Lou.  _ Fuck. _ ”

Louis crawls up Harry’s body to whisper in the younger boy’s ear, his hand still moving at a rapid pace on his dick. “Better hurry up, baby. Not got long.”

“I can do it, Lou; I promise,” Harry whines. 

“Are you sure? Can’t have you all needy and desperate when everyone else gets home, can we?” 

Harry shakes his head repeatedly. “No, I know, Lou. Please make me come.”

“I will, I will,” Louis murmurs, leaning in to kiss Harry passionately as he presses his thumb into the slit of Harry’s dick. Harry cries out into Louis’ mouth before pulling away from the kiss to drop his head onto the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Please, Lou. Please.” 

“Come on, love,” Louis urges softly. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart. You can come now.”

Harry mewls into Louis’ still-clothed shoulder, one hand gripping onto the material of his shirt and the other still fisted into the sheets. 

The long sound leaving Harry’s lips cuts off at the sudden sound of tires crunching on gravel outside his bedroom window. Louis’ hand stops moving and he quickly glances to his right to see  **18:02** in blaring red LED letters. 

_ Oh fuck. _

“H, um—”

A loud moan breaks through Harry’s bitten lips and Louis soon finds himself with a wet hand. 

Before Louis even has chance to register the fact that his boyfriend has just come, however, Harry is pressing his lips insistently against Louis’ and running his fingers through Louis’ soft hair. He’s still shuddering from his orgasm, letting out little sounds into Louis’ mouth. 

“H...H,” Louis breathes as he gently pulls back. “Your Mum—”

The sound of the front door clicking open and shut is enough to make Harry’s eyes snap open in panic, the dreamy look on his face mostly sliding off. 

“Shit, Lou! Up, up—let me get up!”

Louis rolls away to the other side of the bed, ensuring that he doesn’t get any come on his uniform from Harry’s stomach and his hand. 

“Harry? Are you home, love?” Anne calls up the stairs, the sound of her footsteps getting closer straight after. 

“Yeah; hi, Mum!” Harry replies, looking at Louis worriedly from where he is standing in the middle of his bedroom completely naked. “I’m, uh… just getting changed—I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

Louis throws a pair of a joggers and a t-shirt from the chest of drawers on his side of the bed over to Harry, who catches them gratefully.

“Haz,” Louis hisses once Anne’s footsteps have disappeared back down the stairs and down the hall. “I’m just going to the bathroom, yeah?”

Harry pokes his head up out of his shirt and looks at Louis, who pouts and gestures at the obvious problem in his trousers. 

Mirroring the pout, Harry mumbles, “I’m sorry; I wish I could help.”

Louis makes the few steps possible to get close enough to Harry to kiss him. “You did plenty, babe. I’ll be down in a moment.”

“You first next time?” Harry suggests.

Louis smiles. “Me first next time.”

 

“I thought you said that Louis was coming over tonight,” is the first comment that leaves Anne’s mouth as soon as Harry enters the kitchen. 

No,  _ “How are you?”  _ or  _ “How was your day?”  _ or anything of the sort—Harry’s almost certain that his own mother prefers her son’s boyfriend over him. (Harry can’t exactly blame her though; Louis really is quite amazing.)

“He’ll be down in a minute,” Harry responds, smiling gratefully when Anne hands him a cup of tea. “Thanks. How was work?”

As Anne starts to tell another story of her ridiculously incompetent coworker, Louis enters the kitchen almost completely silently, coming up behind Harry to rest his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Hi, Anne,” he greets when she pauses in acknowledgment of his arrival. “Are we talking about that blimmin’ Celia again?”

“I swear to God, if she doesn’t get her act together soon, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Anne replies. “Anyway, enough about me—how are things with you two?”

“ _ Muuuum, _ ” Harry groans, embarrassed as always about the amount of interest both of their mums have in their relationship. “Do you really have to ask us that?”

Anne holds her hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry.” She grins. “Are you stopping for dinner, Lou?”

“Oh, I’d love to; I’ll just have to let my Mum know—”

“Don’t worry about it, sweet. I haven’t talked to your mum in much too long, so I’ll give her a ring,” Anne says. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” And with that, she’s left the kitchen and gone upstairs, probably to sit in the study as she has a natter with Jay.

As soon as the sound of footsteps have faded away, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and presses soft kisses up from Harry’s neck to his jaw, to where his dimple appears and then his cheek. Harry’s body is automatically drawn into the embrace, his knees buckling as Louis’ soft lips brush against a sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“ _ Lou _ ,” he whispers. “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

“I can and I will,” Louis says softly, his thumbs rubbing circles into Harry’s hipbones. “You know how irresistible you are to me.”

Harry understands why things are always like this between them when they’re in the safe haven of their homes. They go through each and every day hiding away their feelings for one another; covering them under the guise of being touchy-feely best mates. It’s unbearable, having to stop at a simple bro-hug or high-five when they’d rather be leaning in for kisses and holding hands. 

The rumours sometimes make them feel like they could just come out and no one would really bat an eyelid, but as soon as either of them hear a homophobic comment or joke, they feel like all of their power has been drained. 

It’s not long to go now though—it’s their final year of sixth form and as soon as everything’s done with, they plan to start uni with a clean slate and tell everyone from the off that they are in a long-term committed relationship. 

They can’t wait. 

 

~*~

 

The throbbing bass reverberating through the house is enough to make Harry feel tipsier than he is. He stumbles across the living room with a cup of God knows what in his hand before flopping down beside Liam on the sofa. As Liam immediately bursts into chatter, Harry can’t help but tune him out as he catches sight of Louis at the opposite end of the room where a makeshift dancefloor has been set up. Fortunately, he’s dancing by himself; hands in the air as he swivels his hips and his shirt rides up enough to show a line of golden skin that Harry wants to run his tongue across.

“Are ya even listenin’ to me?” Liam asks slowly. 

Harry shakes his head, not tearing his eyes away from Louis’ perfect body for a moment. It’s then that Louis catches his eye and smiles for a second before he’s biting his lip and tossing his head back, revealing even more skin. Harry actually has to check himself that he’s not moaning out loud at this point.

“Oooh,” Liam suddenly slurs. “Who are you drooling at? Is it that girl from English?”

Harry rolls his eyes and finally turns back to his friend. “No, Li; I’m not drooling over anybody.”

“Yeah, you are,” Liam argues. “Who is it? Who do you like?”

“No one!” Harry exclaims, the two of them already talking loudly over the music. “I promise.”

Liam clearly doesn’t believe him but before he can say any more on the subject, he’s distracted by Niall cheering his name and falling into his lap. 

As the two of them start an enthusiastic conversation about something or other, Harry subtly chances another glance in Louis’ direction, only to find him looking back, a small smile on his face. 

 

~*~

 

“Louis, bro, come with me and get a drink, yeah?” 

Louis breaks eye contact with his boyfriend when Zayn comes up behind him and throws an arm over his shoulder. 

“Sure.” He shrugs, letting Zayn guide him through the dancing crowd over to the kitchen, where he grabs two cups and fills them with what looks to be a random combination of spirits and fruit juice. 

“Hey, Zayn.” A tall, brunette girl walks across the kitchen to him, tentatively placing a hand on his back before leaning in to talk privately. Louis notices Zayn handing over one of the cups, and then the girl is turning around and grinning in his direction.

“Hey, I’m Eleanor,” she introduces, handing the drink over.

Louis takes it and nods gratefully. “Cheers. I’m Louis, nice to meet ya.”

“Likewise.”

Noticing Zayn retreat from the kitchen after throwing a wink over his shoulder, Louis scowls. This is definitely not the situation he wanted to find himself in. He doesn’t want to immediately reject the girl waiting patiently in front of him, but he certainly doesn’t want to lead her on. As those are the only two options available, he goes for the lesser of two evils. 

“Look, El, I wanna be straight with you from the off, here,” Louis starts.

Eleanor smiles, albeit slightly confusedly. “Sure.”

“I don’t know what Zayn’s told you, but I’m afraid that I’m not exactly looking to getting into anything...relationship-y at the moment.”  _ Smooth, Tommo. Smooth.  _

Eleanor’s smile falls from her eyes, the curve of her mouth remaining fixed in place. “Oh. Oh, okay then.”

“I’m really sorry; I just didn’t want to lead you on when nothing would ever happen.”  _ Yeah, just keep digging yourself into a hole _ — _ that’ll help.  _ “I mean, I’m sure you’re lovely, but—”

“Louis, it’s fine,” Eleanor interrupts. “I totally understand. No worries. It’s not your fault that your friends still set you up even though you’re not interested.”

Louis’ shoulders sag in relief. “Thanks.”

 

When Niall turns down the music on Liam’s stereo and calls everyone to gather round, Harry looks positively crestfallen when he sees Louis leaving the kitchen with a  _ girl  _ at his side. Louis immediately feels bad, but knows that as soon as he gets the opportunity to explain what had happened with the whole setting-up-ordeal, it should all be okay.

“Alllllrightey then!” Niall exclaims in his announcer voice, clapping his hands together merrily. “‘Cause I’m old-school, and Li-Li here has given me permission, I call to session a game of spiiiiiiin the bottle!”

A groan echoes around the group of teenagers, and Niall waves his arms around to quieten everyone down. 

“Shush, guys—it’ll be fun, I promise!”

“You’re such a cliche, Niall!” someone calls out across the group and most people either laugh or nod in agreement. 

Niall rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine—what do you suggest?” 

“How about just having a normal, uneventful party?” Zayn suggests from Louis’ left, raising an eyebrow in Niall’s direction. 

“But that’s  _ boooooring,”  _ Niall whines as he jumps down from the sofa he’s been stood on top of. “Zaynie, you must have an idea!” He pauses for a few seconds to give Zayn chance to come up with something. “No, nothing? Okay, spin the bottle it is!”

 

There’s only a small group of them who actually stick around to humour Niall and give his game of spin the bottle a chance. Niall has dropped an empty bottle of Magners in the middle of the circle, grinning as he announces that he’ll go first. 

The bottle lands on Zayn, and the two boys burst out laughing before Niall leans over to press a chaste kiss to Zayn’s cheek. 

“I guess it’s my turn now then,” Zayn says as Niall moves back into place. He reaches into the middle and spins the bottle, the tip of it rotating until it lands on a girl who Louis recognises as being from the athletics team who often train when the team has football. 

It all feels like a game of carefree fun, and Louis almost gets distracted from it all until he catches sight of the bottle slowing to a stop on Harry, who immediately giggles nervously. 

_ God, he’s so cute.  _

Louis hopes that it’s not obvious when he freezes at the sight of a petite girl with dark hair crawling across the circle towards  _ his boyfriend.  _ His hands grip onto the material of his t-shirt as soon as the two pairs of lips meet, and he forces himself to tear his eyes away. 

_ Mine.  _

He must’ve been looking away for longer than he thought, because next thing he knows, everyone in the circle is ‘ _ ooh’ _ -ing and turning to look at him. Louis looks confusedly around the group until his eyes land on Harry smiling meekly in his direction. His eyes flicker down for a moment, and Louis follows his line of sight to see that the bottle is pointed directly at him. 

_ Oh. _

Louis doesn’t even think as he pushes himself onto his knees, scrambles across the circle and literally  _ pounces.  _ For the sake of appearances, they keep the kiss brief and chaste, but Louis then knocks Harry backwards and presses his face into Harry’s neck, immediately sucking at the skin to form a lovebite. Harry is laughing hysterically above him and Louis can’t help but grin. 

Neither of them can even refocus on the fact that they are surrounded by a group of people who don’t ( _ can’t _ ) know about their relationship. They’re in their own little bubble, and right there in that moment, Louis doesn’t want to think about anything other than the boy beneath him. 

“Louuu,” Harry eventually whines, pushing him away gently and sitting up so Louis is straddling his lap. There’s a second when Louis actually thinks about leaning in and kissing him again, but Harry’s eyes widening in panic is enough to make him come back to reality. 

When Louis moves to sit beside Harry rather than being on top of him, he realises that the game has been carrying on without them.

_ How long had they been _ — _? _

“Meet you upstairs in a minute?” Harry is suddenly whispering in his ear, and Louis fights to stop the smirk from forming on his face as he nods. 

Harry jumps up onto his feet and leaves the room without saying a word to the rest of the group. After a few sets of eyes follow him curiously, they soon turn back to face Louis instead. 

“Is Harry alright, Lou?” Zayn asks, leaning around the couple snogging passionately in the middle of the circle to meet his eyes. 

“Um…” Louis pauses, and he realises the reasoning for Harry leaving in that way. “I’m not sure—I think I’ll just go and see if he’s okay.”

 

When Harry gets onto the landing at the top of the stairs, he realises that he has no idea where to go. He knows his way around Liam’s house well enough, but he’s thus far not had to find somewhere where he can spend some time with his boyfriend.

Harry squeaks when a pair of arms wraps around his waist and pulls him back into a warm chest. 

“Baby,” Louis murmurs into the curls at the back of his neck. 

“Not here, Lou,” Harry replies, turning around in Louis’ arms and stepping back. “Where should we go?”

Louis grabs his hand and starts pulling him down the corridor to their left, stopping in front of a door that Harry has seen the other side of numerous times. 

“No way.” Harry shakes his head. “No way are we doing anything in one of our friend’s bedrooms—and Liam said that no one could go into the bedrooms anyway.”

“It’s either our friend’s bedroom, our friend’s  _ sister’s  _ bedroom, or our friend’s  _ parents  _ bedroom. Your choice,” Louis shoots back, already reaching for the door handle with his free hand. “And besides, that should mean that no one will walk in on us.”

Harry sighs, and Louis knows he’s won when he pulls him into the room and closes the door behind them. The room is dimly lit by a lava lamp in the corner ( _ God, Liam is so nineties)  _ but Harry barely has chance to take anything in before Louis is crashing their lips together. 

“I’m really sorry,” Louis whispers when he pulls back after a moment. Harry realises that he’s chasing Louis’ lips, but stops as soon as he twigs on to what Louis said. 

“It’s fine,” he replies, trying to kiss Louis again.

“You looked unhappy,” Louis points out as he leans back from Harry’s ministrations so they can carry on talking. 

Harry huffs. “Well, I wasn’t thrilled, but I get it. It’s not like you can tell anyone who you’re  _ actually  _ in a relationship with.”

“I’m starting to think we should.”

Harry stumbles backwards so that he’s completely away from Louis, looking at the other boy with wide eyes and suddenly feeling one hundred percent sober. “You what?”

“We should tell people.”

“You know why we can’t, Lou.” Harry takes the final step back so he can perch on the edge of Liam’s bed. “I thought we were both fine with waiting until uni?”

Louis shrugs. “I was, but...H, I wanna be able to hold your hand in front of all of those people. I want them to know who we are to one another. I’m tired of being set up and then having to let people down easy ‘cause I couldn’t possibly imagine having eyes for anyone other than you. Shit, H; I fucking love you. I want to show the world that I’m yours. I don’t want to be your dude-bro-pal anymore—I want to be your boyfriend.”

There’s a pause then, where neither of the boys seem to be able to do or say anything to fill the silence following Louis short, but wonderful, spiel. 

It’s eventually Harry who moves first, standing up from the bed again and rushing over to cup Louis’ face in his palms. “I love you so much, you know that? So, so much.”

Louis reaches up to hold one hand up against Harry's on his cheek. "I know."

Harry chuckles ruefully. "This isn't the conversation I was expecting to have when I told you to follow me upstairs."

"I'm sorry," Louis murmurs. "I guess I was kind of irritated by the whole thing too."

"Well, let's forget about it for now," Harry whispers. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Their lips meet in the middle, and Louis presses himself closer to Harry's chest as his hands drop to rest on the younger boy's hips. Harry's tongue licks softly against the seam of Louis' lips, and Louis opens his mouth in response, the kiss deepening immediately. Moving his own hands down to rest atop Louis' on his hips, Harry tangles their fingers together and it's Louis who starts leading the two of them over to the bed. 

"I'm still not sure about this..." Harry mumbles when Louis is sat on the edge. 

Louis' eyes move around the room, and he pauses at the sight of the numerous pillows and cushions near the headboard. He grabs all of them, drops them on the floor, and then takes a fluffy throw from the back of the armchair in the corner to put that on the floor as well. 

"Floor sex?" Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis chuckles, tugging him in by the hips once again. 

"Gonna give me carpet burn, Harold?" 

Harry bursts out laughing and buries his face in Louis' shoulder. "Oh my God."

When the laughter fades, Harry raises his head and starts pressing kisses to Louis' jaw before pulling the other boy down onto the pillows, the two of them letting out an ' _ oof! _ ' at the impact and giggling as Harry removes both of their t-shirts and gets to work on Louis' jeans. Louis whines when Harry presses his hand against his dick through the material of his boxers, but that sensation is only brief—next thing he knows, the final layer preventing their skin from meeting is gone, and Louis' cock is in Harry's mouth. 

Because Louis is already half-hard, Harry doesn't have to do much work until the older boy is squirming beneath him and running one hand through Harry's hair and the other across his chest. 

"H," Louis mumbles. "Shit."

"Turn over for me, babe." Harry's voice is soft but deep and raspy, and that alone sends a visible shudder through Louis' body. 

When Louis has rolled over, he quickly shifts up onto his knees and moves his legs apart, resting his head on his arms and keeping his arse up in the air. It's as if he knows what Harry plans to do next—but that just makes it too easy, and Harry isn't one to take the easy route when it comes to sex.

He starts by trailing his tongue across the backs of both of Louis' thighs, tracing a swirled pattern right up to where his legs meet his bum. That is where he stops suddenly, and Louis whines impatiently. 

"Don't tease."

Harry grins and nips at the skin; he knows that teasing is exactly what Louis loves, but he also knows that they can't be too much longer if they want to avoid suspicion regarding their disappearance. 

Continuing to nibble along the skin, he moves up to suck a mark into Louis' left arse cheek and relishes in the soft noise Louis makes. That's enough to motivate him to lean in and run his tongue straight across Louis' hole. 

Louis cries out, one hand gripping onto the pillow beneath his head as he shivers at the sensation. The pleasure builds as Harry continues relentlessly, alternating between licking across the surface and sucking at the rim. 

"Harry, please," Louis whimpers. "I'm so close."

Harry knows how sensitive Louis is, and how he can come just from him playing with his arse, but with their lack of time, he reaches around and starts jerking him off while still not moving his mouth away. 

Listening out for the tell-tale signs of Louis' orgasm—that he has come to know so well—Harry stops touching the other boy's cock as soon as he's about to come and presses his tongue forward forcefully enough to breach the rim. 

Louis lets out a long, high-pitched moan, flopping down onto the floor—not before Harry can hold a hand around the head of his dick to catch the come. The last thing they need is for Liam to find out that they're in a relationship from a come-stain on his carpet. 

It takes a minute or so for Louis to gather himself back together, and when he does, he rolls onto his back and smiles sleepily up at Harry. 

"You've gotten so good at that," he compliments, his eyes droopy. 

Harry shrugs as if it was no hard feat. "I guess I'm alright."

Grinning, Louis slaps Harry's arm playfully before trailing his hand down to where Harry's jeans are doing nothing to conceal his erection. 

"Lou, it's fine."

Louis sits up so he can palm the bulge properly. "Are you seriously saying you're gonna go back down to that party with a boner?" 

"Well, um—"

"Just let me." Louis pulls Harry's jeans down as quickly as he can—which takes a moment, because they're practically painted on—and leans forward to take him into his mouth. 

Harry's sure that he won't last long; the sounds Louis makes when he's being rimmed are incredibly hot, and Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't already very turned on. 

Louis pulls back for long enough to say, "Fuck my mouth," before he's taking him in again and letting Harry's cock sit on his tongue. 

Ever cautious, Harry rocks his hips gently towards Louis' face, not wanting to push him too far. They've only ever done this a couple of times before, and it's always been amazing, but Harry really doesn't want to hurt Louis at all. 

It only takes a few minutes for Harry to be approaching his orgasm; the heat of Louis’ mouth and the feeling of him swallowing around his cock is enough to get him close. He tangles his fingers in Louis’ soft hair, and the older boy looks up at him with watery eyes through long lashes. When Louis reaches around to Harry’s arse to pull him further into his mouth, making his eyes flutter closed, Harry lets out a loud moan and knows that it really won’t take much more for him to come. It turns out that all he needs is an echoing moan from Louis, and the vibrations are enough to get him there. 

 

The two of them flop down onto the floor together, Louis tucked under Harry’s arm as they try to regulate their breathing. 

“Mmm, it was definitely worth you asking me to follow you,” Louis says after a moment, leaning over a little to rest his chin on Harry’s chest and meet the other boy’s eyes. 

Harry laughs. “I’m glad you think so.”

Louis giggles and nips at Harry’s collarbone before relaxing again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry replies, reaching down to take one of Louis’ hands in his. “And I wish we could stay here a bit longer, but I’m pretty sure someone must’ve noticed how long we’ve been gone now.”

“Oh, fuck; yeah, I guess you’re right.” Louis sighs and sits up, reaching out to pull his t-shirt back on. “Do you wanna just go straight home? I’ve pretty much completely sobered up now.”

“As long as we can sneak out of here unnoticed.” Harry grins.

“Is that a challenge, Harold?”

 

~*~

 

Harry is grateful when the temperature outside start to rise—it makes going to watch Louis’ football matches much easier. Don’t get him wrong, he would rather be caught dead than not be cheering on one of his favourite people in the world, but during the first few weeks of the season, it really can get pretty fucking cold. 

So, when Spring arrives and Harry slowly starts to not have to wear quite so many layers to the matches, it does make it a lot more enjoyable. Plus, there are more spectators in general when the weather is nice, and Harry knows how happy that makes Louis. 

Despite all of this however, Harry’s favourite time to watch Louis play football is when he and the lads have a short match just for fun in the park just down the road from school. It’s normally during lunchtimes or free third periods, so Harry and Zayn tag along with their revision notes and watch the match as they work. 

Today, Harry is on his own though—which is probably for the better, because the last thing he needs is Zayn noticing how he can’t stop staring at Louis. It’s a really warm day that has come out of nowhere, so all of the lads are playing with their jumpers and blazers off, and their sleeves rolled up. Louis just  _ had  _ to go that one step further though.

_ He has his shirt unbuttoned. _

At first, all Harry can focus on is  _ not  _ staring. In fact, he’s so focused on that, he doesn’t realise that he’s read the same paragraph of his music theory at least four times now. Letting out a huff, he allows himself a quick glance up at the rest of the boys, his eyes automatically being drawn to the skin of Louis’ stomach, his rosy pink nipples, his collarbone, his jaw, his feather-soft hair… 

As if he knows that he’s being watched—or lusted after, in this case—Louis stops where he’s running back from the goal after making an assisting pass and winks over his shoulder in Harry’s direction. 

After a few more minutes of trying to go back to his notes once again, Harry finds himself unable to read the sheet in front of him when a shadow falls over him. He looks up to find Louis standing there with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You alright, H?”

“Ye—” Harry clears his throat. “Yeah, of course. Are you alright?”

“Mhmm.” Louis can’t seem to stop smiling. “How’re you getting on?”

“Fine.” Harry looks back down and turns to the next page as if to make a point. “How about you?”

“Are you just gonna keep returning my questions?”

Harry pauses and squints up in the sun once again. “No.”

“You look so cute when you’re focused.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow at the random compliment. “Um, thanks?”

“It’s just a shame that you’re not focusing on what you should be.” Louis smirks and adjusts his position a little so he’s cocking his right hip out. 

“And what  _ should  _ I be focused on?” Harry asks, acting oblivious. 

Louis crouches down in front of him and his bare chest is just  _ right there.  _ He leans closer, and it’s enough to make Harry completely forget about his surroundings and the fact that his and Louis’ other friends are standing just a few metres away. Just as he expects the next thing to be Louis’ soft lips against his, Louis laughs.

“Your revision notes, babe. I can’t be  _ that  _ distracting, surely.”

Harry feels his cheeks burning in embarrassment as he drops his head back down to stare at the notes in front of him.  _ It’s not my fault my boyfriend is so hot.  _

Louis suddenly chuckles again. “I appreciate the compliment, baby, but I can’t be to blame for that either.”

Feeling his face flame even more at the realisation of mumbling that aloud ( _ could this get any worse? _ ), Harry decides to keep his mouth shut despite whatever else Louis may have to say. When Louis does go to say more, however, he’s being called back over to the rest of the boys, and leaves Harry with a subtle squeeze of the hand and a soft smile. 

Harry tries not to look at his bum as he walks away. 

 

When the time is approaching quarter past one, giving them fifteen minutes until their next lesson, everyone starts making their way back to school. As the boys leave the playing field and Harry stands up with his bag over his shoulder, he makes sure to catch Louis’ eye before he follows the others. 

Louis walks slowly, ensuring that he’s at the back of the group so Harry can catch up. 

“Get any more work done, H?” he asks, raising an eyebrow as the ghost of a smirk turns up the corner of his mouth. 

Harry’s eyes narrow slightly. “Yes, thank you.”

“Good, good.”

The two of them walk in a strangely awkward silence—well, strange enough for them, considering the conversation between them rarely comes to a complete halt when they’re in one another’s company—until Harry finally stops in his tracks, resulting in Louis doing the same. 

“What’s up?” he says, looking a little confused. 

Harry pauses, debating whether he should go ahead with this for risk of getting caught, but then pushes that thought to the back of his mind and pulls Louis away from the path and behind a tree where they shouldn’t be noticed by the boys walking ahead of them. 

“What are you—?”

Louis’ voice is muffled when his lips are covered by Harry’s, and the sound soon turns into a soft moan when Harry coaxes his mouth open and their tongues meet between them. With his hands resting either side of Louis’ head, Harry moves even closer so there is no gap between them, and Louis’ fingers scratch at Harry’s scalp and tangle in the younger boy’s long hair. 

“H,” Louis breathes when he moves back, only for Harry to move down and place sucking kisses on his jaw. “Where’s this come from?”

Harry just makes a noise against Louis’ skin, pressing one final kiss to the other lad’s neck before going in for the  _ pièce de résistance _ and sucking a mark there. He knows how much this turns Louis’ on, and grins as he pulls back and sees Louis’ wide eyes and parted lips. 

“I guess I’ll see you later then, Lou,” Harry says, still smiling as he steps back and hitches his bag back onto his shoulder. 

“...What?”

“Bye!” Harry jogs away in the direction of the school, knowing that it will take a few minutes before Louis can gather himself together enough to go to his next lesson. 

Harry can’t help but feel a bit proud of himself. 

 

~*~

 

"Good morning, Harry!"

Harry smiles politely in response to the greeting from his form tutor, unable to talk due to the lump in his throat. When he reaches the back of the classroom, he flops down into a seat at the desk he shares with Louis and pulls his biology revision guide out of his satchel. 

Everyone else is still hanging around with their friends in the courtyard, common room and entrance foyer, and the other lads probably don't even know he's here yet... Well, all except Louis. 

Louis is the one who tried to come with him to the form room; who listened to his negative answer to the question of how he’s feeling and watched him leave with a concerned look on his face. Between them, it's always been that they talk about anything that might be bothering them, and see if there's any way to make things better, so Harry understands why Louis may now be feeling a little bit confused and perhaps a tad dejected.

Harry lets out a heavy breath as his eyes flick quickly over a page about cells. It's the first of his last ever A-Level exams today, and he really wishes it wasn't biology—his least favourite subject for this year. It's not that he's worried about the knowledge side of things per se—he's kept on top of his revision quite well these past few months—but it's more the idea of sitting in that overly air-conditioned, unwelcoming, completely and utterly  _ threatening _ room, sat at a desk surrounded by hundreds of other desks and hundreds of other students stumbling through the same questions with the same feeling of 'this could influence the rest of my life' running through their veins. 

It's all a bit much, to be honest. 

The sound of the form room door clicking open pulls him out of his focused bubble and he realises that he's read eight and a half pages without really noticing. 

Deep down, Harry kind of hopes that it's Louis who has just entered the room despite their earlier discussion, and feels slight disappointment when he sees that it's a group of girls who all have biology textbooks tucked under their arms. One of them glances over at him and smiles shyly; he returns it in a similar manner but is soon looking back down at the words in front of him, still trying to swallow away the nerves. 

 

"H, you've got to talk to me."

Harry looks up to meet Louis' eyes, his breath catching at the sight of Louis' genuinely worried gaze. 

"Has something happened? Is it the exam?" Louis continues, and Harry catches sight of the older boy's hand twitching towards his own as if he wants to hold it. 

"It's fine, Lou."

Louis shakes his head. "It's clearly not. Just—" He stops in his tracks and looks back over his shoulder to where the other boys in their biology class are trailing along behind. "Just run off to the toilets in the languages block—I'll be there in a minute."

Harry looks at him in confusion for a moment before sprinting down the corridor with Louis' voice echoing behind him, explaining to the others that he 'better go and check on Harry; he's feeling a bit sick'.

As Harry reaches the door leading into the toilets, he can hear talking on the other side and quickly turns back, making his way back towards the door leading into the languages block. It’s then that Louis pushes through it and raises his eyebrows in question before tugging Harry into a gap underneath the stairs and next to a set of lockers. 

“There were people in the toilets,” Harry mumbles in a form of explanation, not making eye contact with the other boy. 

There’s a pause, then Louis is letting out a sigh and pulling Harry into a tight embrace, stroking his hands up and down the younger boy’s back. “Now, are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

The tears start. 

He feels like he’s been holding it in forever, and just at the sound of Louis’ caring voice, it all comes rushing out at once. It seems like he’s been sobbing into the material of Louis’ sixth form blazer for ages when he finally pulls away and pulls a tissue out of his pocket to wipe his nose. 

“I’m so scared, Lou,” he finally says. “This is such a big deal, and I’m so worried I’ll mess it up.”

“Oh, darling.” Louis presses a kiss to his forehead. “I know it’s scary, but I really, honestly think that you’re ready for this. You’ve worked so hard; you deserve to do well.”

Harry sniffles. “I know, but…” He trails off, looking at his feet and shrugging. 

Holding out a hand, Louis tips Harry’s chin back up so their eyes can meet. “Baby, I believe in you. And just think, this time in about three weeks, everything will be over.”

He cannot be entirely sure who closed the gap, but Harry feels himself relax a little bit when Louis kisses him softly and gently, holding him close. He doesn’t want this moment to end; just wants to stay here, cradled in Louis’ arms and not having to face the worries outside of his embrace. 

Someone clearing their throat to the boys’ right startles them suddenly and they break apart, their eyes widening at the sight of Liam standing there awkwardly. 

“Um, it’s five to nine and everyone’s going into the gym now,” he says quietly, not looking at either of them properly. 

Harry’s heart rate has picked up drastically and he realises how loud he’s breathing when Louis places a soothing hand on the small of his back and says to Liam, “Thanks; we’ll be there in a minute.”

There’s a beat before Liam is nodding and turning on his heel to walk back through the door in the direction of the gym. 

Harry only realises he’s making noise when Louis pulls him close once again, murmuring soft words of comfort and gently rocking the two of them from side to side. 

“It’s fine, H; it’ll all be fine. Liam’s a good lad, he won’t mind. Shh, baby, please don’t cry.”

It doesn’t even feel like he  _ is  _ crying—it’s more like everything is taking just a bit too much effort; standing, speaking,  _ breathing.  _

“Shit,” Louis mumbles, guiding Harry out from where they’d been standing and sitting him down on the stairs. He takes a deep breath before he shouts, “ _ Liam! _ ” at the top of his voice. 

Fortunately, it appears that Liam didn’t have chance to get too far away from them, and soon appears in the doorway again. 

“Can you please let the invigilators know that we’re going to be late?” Louis asks before the other boy has chance to say anything. 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Harry’s struggling,” Louis replies. “H? Love, can you focus on me?”

Harry focuses on looking Louis straight in the eye and trying to gather himself together. 

“Breathe with me, yeah?” Louis urges, breathing in and out slowly and resting his hands on Harry’s knees where he is crouched in front of him. 

At first it’s hard—with the way his breathing shakes with every inhale and exhale—but soon he feels himself coming back little by little, and he can’t help but notice the relief in Louis’ eyes. 

“Mr Tomlinson, there better be a good reason for this…” A teacher walks straight through the door and pauses when she catches sight of the boys on the stairs. Louis looks over his shoulder to explain how the younger boy had got into a bit of a panic over the upcoming exam, and had started to struggle with his breathing. 

“I’m sorry, Miss,” Harry whispers, and Louis consolingly rubs circles into the tops of Harry’s knees with his thumbs. That alone is enough to make him feel a bit more grounded, and even though his breaths are still coming quite fast, he can feel himself relaxing bit by bit. 

He just needs to try and forget about Liam for now; there’s more important things at hand. 

 

~*~

 

As he and Louis approach the main hall for break time after the exam, Harry begins to feel the nerves returning. The exam itself had ended up being not too bad, and he had left the gym feeling somewhat confident, but as the realisation of what he has to face next returns to him, he begins to worry. 

“Do you think he would’ve said anything to the others?” he murmurs, wishing he could at least hold Louis’ hand for support right now. 

“I doubt it,” Louis says with some certainty. “I think out of the three of them, Liam is probably the least likely to tell anyone.”

“I hope you’re right.”

 

Deep down, Harry knows that no one in the school could possibly know anything about him and Louis, since Liam only left the exam about five minutes before they did, and probably hasn’t had chance to talk to anyone but Zayn and Niall since. 

It still feels like everyone turns to look at them when they get to the hall though. 

“Louis! Harry! How did the exam go? Li said it wasn’t too bad,” Niall says as they approach, throwing an arm around Liam when the other boy is mentioned. 

“I thought it was alright.” Louis shrugs. “Then again, I’m not as clever as Liam or our Harry here!”

Harry just moves his head around in some form of response, and Louis leans in briefly to whisper to him as they sit down:

“Act natural.”

Thing is, acting ‘natural’ normally means leaning into Louis’ side and stealing his Doritos, but Harry has a feeling that even their usual bro-pal closeness might be enough to give anything away, so he sits there and just occasionally laughs at the comments the other boys make while he eats his orange. It’s when Liam pulls him aside as the five of them are on their way to the common room for the free third period that he begins to panic again.

“Look, Liam, I—”

“Harry, you and Louis aren’t subtle. You never have been! Pretty much everyone in this school has had their suspicions about the two of you—even the teachers, probably,” Liam rushes out.

There’s a pause as Harry’s eyebrows furrow together. “Okay? So this means…?”

“I won’t say anything about what I saw, I promise. It’s completely up to the two of you for how you want to handle things, and it’s not my place to force you out or anything, so yeah. I just want you to know that there’s no need to worry, and I support you both one hundred percent.”

Harry immediately pulls the other boy into a hug, murmuring his grateful ‘ _ thank you _ ’s into his blazer.

He’s fairly sure he’s never felt so relieved. 

 

~*~

 

“It’s weird to think that we don’t have to go back to school tomorrow, innit?” Louis says randomly, breaking the comfortable silence the two boys had fallen into where they are cuddled together on Louis’ bed. 

“Mmm,” Harry hums. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with myself for these next few weeks.”

“Well…” Louis gets a hand under the younger boy’s chin and tilts it upwards so their eyes can meet. “I might have a few ideas.”

Harry grins cheekily. “Really?”

Their lips meet in the middle and just as things start to become a bit more passionate when Louis sneaks his tongue into Harry’s mouth, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Lou? Can you and Harry come downstairs in a minute please?”

They break apart with a wet sound and Louis lets out a huff of breath before replying to his mum. 

“Just don’t be too long!” Jay adds before the sound of her retreating footsteps can be heard. 

Louis rolls his eyes and leans in to press a few more soft, chaste kisses to Harry’s mouth as Harry giggles between each one. 

“Come on; we better see what your mum wants,” Harry says when he finally pulls away, taking Louis’ hand and dragging him out of the room. 

 

On reaching the living room, they certainly didn’t expect to find  _ both  _ of their mothers sat on the sofa waiting for them, gesturing for them to take a seat also. 

“Don’t look so scared, H.” Anne laughs. “We’re not about to tell you off or anything.”

Harry does feel a little relieved at that, he must admit. “Then what’s up?”

Jay grins and looks between the two boys happily. “Because we’re both so very proud of you for getting through your exams…”

“...and because we love you both so very much…” Anne adds.

“We’ve decided to book a weekend away at a luxury hotel for just the two of you!” Jay finishes, clapping her hands together. 

Louis looks sceptical. “You… Really?”

“Of course!” Anne exclaims. “We know you haven’t been able to spend a lot of time together over these past few months because you’ve been so busy, so now that school is over, we thought you deserved some time to yourselves.”

Harry feels his cheeks starting to ache from the happiness radiating from his face. “When do we go?”

“Robin and I will be driving you over this Friday evening, and Jay and Dan will be picking you up on Sunday,” Anne explains.

Harry and Louis look at one another, uncontrollable smiles on both of their faces before they’re both standing up to rush over to their mums, hugging them and kissing their cheeks. 

_ Gifts don’t get much better than this.  _

 

~*~

 

The hotel is in the middle of nowhere and absolutely perfect. 

It almost seems a bit too fancy for two teenage boys who are not planning to venture much further than between the bar and their room, but they certainly can't complain about that. 

When they're upstairs and marvelling at the luxurious bed and (probably ridiculously expensive) mini bar, it's Louis who suggests that they get room service instead of going to the restaurant. 

"Mmm, looks good," Harry comments as he scans over the menu. "I could murder a pizza."

Louis leans over his shoulder, occasionally pressing kisses to the younger boy’s neck as he looks at the menu also. “I like the sound of pizza,” he agrees. “How about you have a look around and I’ll order something?”

Harry smiles and turns slightly to kiss Louis properly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Louis watches as Harry stands up and leaves the bedroom of the suite, probably heading out onto the balcony that looks out across the grounds. He picks up the phone on the bedside table and dials down to place his order, hoping Harry will enjoy what he has planned. 

 

The fact that he has to show his ID to the server partly ruins the surprise, but Harry still squeaks adorably at the sight of the platter full of strawberries and ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne. 

“ _ Lou,”  _ he breathes when the suite door is shut. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”

“Charmed you, didn’t I?”

Harry giggles at the absurdity of that statement (‘ _ charmed’  _ definitely isn’t the word he’d use for it—it was more like the two of them fell together more than anything), but schools his expression into a more serious one when he answers, “Of course.”

Louis laughs then, pulling Harry close to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “You hungry?”

“Are we having pizza first?” Harry asks, peeking around the older boy to where he can see a pizza box poking out from the lower shelf of the trolley. 

“It’s up to you,” Louis replies. “Either we have it now, or after.”

“After…?”

“Don’t play coy—you know what I mean.”

Harry giggles, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the back of Louis’ hair where it has grown long enough to reach the base of his neck. “I suppose I can wait. Can you?”

“Um.” Louis falters, squinting for a moment before asking, “Do you mean you can wait for the pizza, or for the sex?” He ignores Harry’s burst of laughter as he continues, “‘Cause I’m kinda hoping you mean the pizza.”

Harry buries his face in Louis’ chest, his shoulders shaking as he continues to laugh and Louis can’t help but join in. After a moment, Louis is the one to lean down and start pressing kisses up and down the other boy’s neck, eventually replacing the soft chuckles with sounds of pleasure. 

Harry keens, his back arching so his chest is pressed flush against Louis’ before his hands are reaching for the other boy’s and gently starting to pull him towards the bedroom. 

“You go on ahead,” Louis murmurs. “I’ll be right with you.”

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, but after a moment Harry is leaning in to press one more peck to Louis’ lips before walking away. Louis quickly turns back to the trolley of food, tucking the bottle of champagne under his arm and holding the two flutes in one hand while balancing the platter of strawberries on his other.

When he enters the bedroom, Harry is lying back in the pillows on the bed, almost fully dressed apart from the fact that the buttons of his shirt are undone. He smiles softly at the sight of Louis’ return and leans up on his elbows when Louis puts the strawberries down on the chest of drawers at the end of the bed. 

“Oh, was I ruining your plan?” he asks sweetly.

“Hardly.” Louis crawls up onto the bed, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry won’t let him pull back too quickly however; he holds Louis close by knotting his fingers in his hair again, tugging in the way he knows Louis likes. 

“Har _ ry, _ ” Louis mumbles against the other boy’s mouth. “Now you  _ are  _ ruining my plan.”

Harry pulls back with a cheeky smirk on his face. “Something tells me you don’t mind that much.”

After pressing a final peck to Harry’s lips, Louis finally moves away enough that he can reach the strawberries at the end of the bed. 

“I couldn’t help but think of how pretty you’d look…” Louis bites off the end of a strawberry and hesitates before reaching out and moving the bitten fruit backwards and forwards across Harry’s lips a few times. “Open,” he requests, and Harry does so, allowing Louis to place the berry on his tongue.

Harry chews and swallows. “Thank you.”

Louis can’t help but smile at how relaxed Harry has become, with his pupils dilated and chin tilted trustingly towards where Louis is picking up another strawberry. He bites into it again but this time trails it from the apple of Harry’s cheek down to his jaw, following the line of juice with his tongue. Harry shivers and accepts the fruit once more, followed by a kiss. 

Louis licks his lips. “You taste so sweet.”

“Mmm,” Harry hums, leaning up to kiss Louis again. Louis returns it while reaching out for another strawberry, which he pulls away to bite into before their lips meet again. With one hand cradling the back of Harry’s head, he presses the bitten fruit against the other boy’s neck, squeezing the juice out of it so it runs down Harry’s neck to his collarbone. 

Louis moves away from Harry’s lips and dips down to lick up his neck from his collarbone, the place where he pressed the fruit into his skin being the destination. He chooses to suck a mark there and listens to the soft sounds of pleasure pouring from Harry’s mouth. 

“Louis;  _ please _ ,” Harry whispers. “Please stop teasing.”

A few moments later, Louis removes his lips from the skin and lightly presses a single finger against the mark he’d formed. Gently easing Harry back down onto the pillows, he pushes the younger boy’s shirt out of the way and gets hold of two more strawberries, biting the ends off them before pressing one above each of Harry’s nipples. He slowly slides them downwards, over the hardening nubs and to his stomach before reaching up to pop them into Harry’s mouth one by one. As before, a trail is licked up from Harry’s stomach to his nipples, where Louis takes his time in pressing suckling kisses over both of them. Harry’s back arches due to the sensitivity. 

“Please, Lou. Please.”

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Louis says into the skin. “Do you think you’re ready for my cock now?”

Rather than responding with words, Harry lets out a whine and reaches for Louis. Louis takes hold of Harry's hands and presses them down onto the pile of pillows Harry is lying in. Harry wriggles, but Louis knows that he doesn't really want to move away; he's squirming in pleasure. 

"Now, Harry, can I trust you to keep your hands up there and to not touch me or yourself? Can I trust you to be good?"

Harry whines, his hands tangling together above him. "I'll be good. I promise."

After leaning down to press another kiss to Harry's lips, Louis begins moving down the other boy's body until he reaches the waistband of Harry's jeans. As always, it's a bit of a challenge to remove them—he's certainly not complaining about their tightness—but soon they're off along with his boxers. Louis can't help but get his mouth on Harry's dick, suckling at the head for a moment before moving down and pressing his tongue against the underside. 

Harry moans shakily, his hands twitching where he clearly wants to get his fingers knotted in Louis' hair. His head has fallen back into the pillows, eyes closed and hair fanned out around him, making him look like some sort of angel. 

Realising that he could give Harry a blowjob any time, Louis pulls back and presses a kiss to Harry's hip before sitting back on his heels. 

"What's up?" Harry asks quietly when he realises that his cock is no longer in Louis' mouth. 

"Wanna fuck you," Louis replies, climbing off the bed and rummaging around in his overnight bag for lube. When he returns to the bed with it, he squeezes some out onto three fingers while Harry subtly moves his legs further apart. 

A small whine leaves Harry's lips when the first finger is inside of him, and he greedily bucks his hips downwards onto Louis' hand. It's been a while since they last had chance to have sex like this, and it's been getting to a point where they both know that quickies aren't always enough. 

Louis strokes his free hand up and down Harry's thigh gently as he adds another finger and begins to scissor them. 

"Louis," Harry whimpers, his hips moving again as if he can't help it. 

"It's okay, baby," Louis says softly. "You're being so good."

 

When Louis is finally inside of him, Harry sucks in a sharp breath before throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. Louis leans forward to rest his hands on either side of Harry's head, crashing their mouths together and gently coaxing the other boy's mouth open. Harry moans into the kiss and suddenly feels overwhelmed by everything; it's like Louis is all around him, making him feel everything he wants to feel. 

"You can move your hands now, my love," Louis murmurs into his ear. "Just don't touch yourself."

Harry had forgotten about his hands, fallen limp above his head—all he could focus on before was  _ LouisLouisLouis _ . He barely has to think before his hands are resting on Louis back, occasionally digging his nails in as he moves them up and down across the skin. He can't even remember Louis removing his shirt... or his jeans for that matter. 

"Lou?" Harry breathes.

"Yes, darling," Louis replies, the words pressed into the skin of Harry's neck. 

"Can you move a bit faster please?"

A grin appears on Louis' face instead of answering, and he starts to move his hips a bit quicker, making the sounds of pleasure leaving Harry's mouth come more frequently. 

It's a few moments later, when Louis hits his prostate dead on, that Harry lets out an almighty cry and his hands move to grip onto Louis' biceps. Louis lets out a groan in turn, and it only takes a couple of minutes before they're both chasing their orgasms; Harry finally with a hand around his cock and Louis with his eyes scrunched shut. 

 

Before Harry has even caught his breath, Louis has jumped up off the bed and hurried into the ensuite, returning moments later with a flannel. He wipes Harry down carefully, both on his stomach and between his legs while Harry squirms. 

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Louis disappears again and returns with the pizza box, picking up the bottle of champagne from the end of the bed.

"Champagne, sir?" Louis grins, taking a firm grip of the cork and twisting in an attempt to loosen it. It won’t budge. 

Harry’s face turns somewhat amused. “Need a hand with that?”

Suddenly realising the faces he’s been pulling, Louis schools his expression into something a bit more casual. He knows the answer to the question should be yes—Harry has helped at enough weddings and other formal events in the past to know how to open a bottle of champagne—but Louis shakes his head and goes back to gritting his teeth. 

“Are you sure?” 

Just as Louis sighs and debates giving in, he feels a bit of movement in the cork and triumphantly removes it, holding his breath for a few seconds until he’s sure that the contents isn’t going to fizz up and pour all over the floor. He glances back up at Harry and smiles when he meets the other boy’s eye. 

 

Pizza and strawberries finally consumed, Louis frowns at the realisation that there's only a little bit of champagne left in the bottle; not even enough for one of them to have a full glass. 

"Mind if I try something?" he asks, and Harry smiles quizzically. 

"Go for it."

Completely unsure as to what Louis may be suggesting, Harry follows the instruction of lying back down in the pillows again and watches as Louis pours the final bit of champagne into his flute. He then brings the glass closer to Harry's body, and after a moment, pours the tiniest of dribbles onto his collarbone, immediately leaning down to follow the liquid with his tongue. 

Harry shivers; it's a different feeling to the strawberries from earlier, and when Louis suckles the stickiness from his skin, it's enough to make him feel a bit turned on again already. 

 

The perks of being a teenager. 

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Harry is the first to wake up, which isn't anything unusual—throughout the entire eighteen months the two of them have been together, Louis has almost always been the one to sleep in. 

Harry, being the little spoon, turns over in Louis' arms carefully in an attempt not to wake the other boy. He knows that it won't be much longer before Louis wakes up; the tell-tale signs are already showing and Harry has an idea for what will really make his boyfriend want to open his eyes. 

He leans in and gently presses a kiss to the exposed skin of Louis' shoulder, resting his lips there for a few moments before starting to suck little marks along and up to his neck. Louis lets out the softest of moans as his eyelashes flutter—he’s nearly awake. 

Harry then moves one hand so it rests above the duvet where Louis’ crotch is, already feeling the start of morning wood. Another noise comes from Louis and his eyes finally flicker open.

“Starting so soon?” he asks in his raspy morning voice, holding one hand against Harry’s head where he is still pressed against his neck. 

“Mmm,” Harry hums before pulling away from the last mark. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Louis grins cheekily, rolling the two of them over so he’s on top. “You’re not kidding—seems like you’re definitely interested,” he says as he rocks his hips against the other boy’s. 

Harry’s hands automatically rest on Louis’ hips as he enjoys the friction of their bodies grinding together, but it doesn’t last long; Louis is pulling away moments later. 

“But—”

Harry’s protest is stopped as soon as Louis reaches over to where he’d put the bottle of lube on the bedside table last night. He coats his fingers and reaches back to start opening himself up. 

“I could do that,” Harry points out softly, hardly moving as he watches the movement of Louis’ arm.

Louis suddenly throws his head back. “Too...gentle,” he whimpers. “Need you now.”

“Just make sure you’re ready, yeah?” Harry reminds, forever cautious. 

Louis nods, practically bouncing on his fingers now before he removes them and shuffles forward so he’s hovering over Harry’s cock. “This okay?” he asks quietly as he runs a gentle finger down the centre of Harry’s chest. 

“Of course,” Harry replies, his hands returning to Louis’ hips as the older boy lowers himself down and down until his arse is cradled by Harry’s hips. He stays there for a moment before starting to move, rocking his hips back and forth and occasionally up and down, sounds of pleasure bursting through his bitten lips. 

When Harry can tell that his legs are starting to ache a bit, he decides to help Louis along by pushing his hips up on each thrust, soon getting into a rhythm which has them both nearing climax.

“Fuck, Lou; I’m gonna come,” Harry groans, and next thing he’s coming inside of Louis, letting the other boy keep going until he too reaches orgasm, one hand wrapped around his cock.

“Shit, where did that come from?” Harry asks after a moment. 

Louis moves slightly where his head is pillowed on Harry’s chest to make eye contact with the other boy. “Dunno. Guess it was just something I always felt like doing.”

“I’ve gotta say, when I was waking you up, I was more expecting a blowjob or something. Not… that.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll remember that for next time.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Don’t get me wrong; I’m very grateful! In fact, I—”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

 

~*~

 

A couple of hours later, when the two boys have finally dragged themselves out of their bed and into the shower, and are now completely clean and dressed, they decide to go down to the hotel bar for lunch. 

“This is nice,” Harry says, stroking his thumb backwards and forwards across Louis’ where they’re holding hands on the table. 

“Makes it a bit hard to eat,” Louis points out as he tries to get a crisp from the bag they’re sharing. 

Harry smiles sheepishly and lets go of Louis’ hand. “Sorry.”

“I know what you mean, though,” Louis adds through a mouthful of crisps. He chews and swallows. “It’s nice to be able to act like a couple ‘cause no one knows us.”

Nodding slowly, Harry clears his throat. “Um, yeah.” He hesitates. “Actually, about that…”

“What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said ages ago about us coming out to the school, and I’m fairly sure I want to do it,” Harry explains nervously. 

Louis’ face lights up. “Really? That’s great!” He leans over and kisses Harry. “But… School is over now.”

Harry shakes his head, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “There’s still one thing left.”

 

~*~

 

“Harry, love?” Anne shouts up the stairs. “Louis’ here!”

“I’ll be right there!”

Harry has been standing in front of the same mirror for the past twenty minutes now, desperately trying to get a single curl to sit right. It just keep pointing outwards, and—in his opinion—making him look ridiculous. His hair is the last thing he needs to sort out before he can go downstairs, have his photo taken and attend prom with his boyfriend, so he’s  _ almost  _ ready.

The finish line is in sight. 

“H?” Louis pokes his head around the door. “Fuck, you look amazing.”

Harry flushes. “Thank you.”

“Seriously, baby… God, you look stunning,” Louis continues as he steps inside the room properly. “It’s a shame we’ve got an event to attend, otherwise I’d be removing that dinner jacket right now.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Just the jacket?”

Louis shrugs. “Or maybe it’ll be just the jacket I leave on.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Giggling, Harry looks his boyfriend up and down. “You look beautiful, Lou.”

Louis’ beam is bright enough to rival the sun. “Come on, Curly—let me sort that hair out for you.”

 

~*~

 

Attending the year thirteen prom has to be one of the scariest things Louis has ever done. 

The event is being held in the function room of a large country pub where it costs a fiver for a pint of Peroni and Louis knows he needs the alcohol as much as anyone else. 

He and Harry decide on the drive over that the key to this whole coming out thing is to allow themselves to act normal, so at first, no one should really bat an eyelid. With the way they normally behave, and the rumours surrounding the two of them, it shouldn’t be seen as being anything different. 

The only people they need to outright tell are their friends. 

So, the two of them enter the garden outside the function room and make their way over to the other three lads who are sat on a picnic bench with their dates. When the greetings are all over, it’s Liam’s girlfriend Sophia who pipes up:

“Did neither of you bring dates, then?”

Harry and Louis exchange a glance, and at the sight of fear in Harry’s eyes, Louis decides to take this one. 

“We are each other’s date,” he replies calmly, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist for good measure. He notices Liam’s warm smile at the explanation, and can’t help but return it. 

Niall laughs. “Brilliant. Gotta fuel those rumours for the last time, eh lads?”

“Um,” Harry squeaks. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s waist briefly. “Look, guys, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but… Harry and I are actually together. In a relationship.”

There’s a moment where it looks like Niall might laugh again, but at the sincere look on both of the boy’s faces, it soon goes. 

“Uh, well, looks like there’s some congratulations in order then,” Zayn says to break the silence. He holds up the glass of extremely weak Pimms that they were all given when they arrived. “To Harry and Louis, the couple that was hidden in plain sight for the last…” He trails off. 

“Year and a half?” Harry answers, looking guilty at the shocked expressions on their friends’ faces. 

“Year and a half?!” Niall asks incredulously. “The two of you—the  _ head boy and footie captain _ —have been fucking for bloody eighteen months? Shit.”

Harry looks like a rabbit in the headlights. “You’re not mad, are you Ni?”

“Oh, God, no—not at all! I just can’t believe…  _ fuck. _ ”

Liam clears his throat. “Well, um, now that’s all cleared up… Who’s up for some proper drinks?”

 

There are a few moments during the event where Louis gets a feeling that people may be twigging onto the fact that him and Harry turning up to prom together isn’t part of some elaborate prank. A lot of their fellow students watch and laugh as they have couples’ photos taken together, but the laughter dies down when Harry leans in and presses a proper tender kiss to Louis’ cheek. The same students stop laughing altogether when the two of them walk away hand in hand. 

Louis must admit, despite the fact that he’s fucking terrified, it’s all quite exhilarating. 

After the meal, a massive chocolate fountain is wheeled into the room, and the majority of the year rush over to start queuing up for it. When it’s Louis and Harry’s turn, Louis makes a fruit skewer for Harry, and Harry makes one full of marshmallows and mini doughnuts for Louis to have. It feels like every pair of eyes in the room is on them the moment they exchange their chocolate-covered treats, but they don’t think about it and just return to their table. 

 

The  _ pièce de résistance  _ however, is the moment the DJ puts on the first romantic ballad of the evening. Numerous couples gather on the dancefloor, and that includes Louis and Harry, who wrap their arms around one another and begin to sway. 

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles into the material of Louis’ jacket.

“For what?” 

“For all of this. I’ve had such a wonderful evening, Lou, and although it was scary at first, I’m now really quite happy we’ve done this.”

Louis raises one hand from where it had been rested on Harry’s hip and places two fingers beneath Harry’s chin, bringing his eyes back up. “How would you feel about doing one last thing?”

“Like what?”

Louis smiles, only moving his face slightly closer to the other boy’s so he has chance to move away if he wants to. “Like kissing me.”

 

And as their lips meet in the middle, gentle and soft as always, they don’t care about everyone else surrounding them. They don’t care about the scandalised stares and hushed conversation. 

No; all that matters is the two of them, there in their own little bubble.   


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please feel free to let me know by leaving kudos or even a comment :) 
> 
> You can also reblog the fic post [here](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com/post/141552780908/a-love-that-feels-this-right-author-dontlethimgo).


End file.
